


sleeping in a dead man's bed

by DCG94



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes-centric, Character Study, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Memory Loss, Microfic, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCG94/pseuds/DCG94
Summary: The Asset remembers Bucky Barnes. Would Bucky Barnes be proud of the man who stole his face?





	sleeping in a dead man's bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spinning in Circles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384413) by [nightrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrose/pseuds/nightrose). 



> This is what happens when the author gets drunk and needs more Stucky (read: Bucky) angst. It's either this or five-page streams of consciousness. These are easier to edit, so here you go.  
> drunk!Author made this note for the fic - it's not as relevant as I apparently thought it was at the time, but it might be relevant in the future if I post anything along these lines, so what the hey.   
> Strawberry Shortcake-esque idea that whatever is Normal is Right and Good and The Way Things Ought to Be, and Steve(!) is even better than Normal.

The Asset remembers Bucky Barnes. The Asset knows he’s not Bucky Barnes; as far as the Asset is concerned Bucky Barnes is a completely different person. A much better person than the Asset (the Asset isn’t a person. Steve insists otherwise, and it’s blasphemous to contradict a handler even in his own mind, but the Asset knows he’s not a person. Not yet). The Asset thinks, if choice is truly allowed and not a ploy to trip him up, that he admires Bucky Barnes. He’d like to honor what Bucky Barnes would have wanted, if Bucky Barnes was still alive. And Bucky Barnes would have wanted Steve to be happy.  
Steve is happy when the Asset pretends to be Bucky Barnes. When he reacts the way Bucky Barnes would have, or when he shares a memory that Bucky Barnes gave him.  
But to pretend to be Bucky Barnes would dishonor that man. Bucky Barnes was a hero, deserving of Steve’s devotion.  
How could the Asset honor Bucky Barnes’ wishes while dishonoring Bucky Barnes’ memory?  
“Hey, Buck. You ready for bed?”  
“Thought you’d never ask,” he says, taking Steve’s hand.  
The Asset follows Bucky Barnes’ best friend.  
Till the end of the line.


End file.
